


Dressed To Kill

by WednesdayAngeline



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayAngeline/pseuds/WednesdayAngeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Alley on tumblr. <br/>Dustin makes Jerick their dress for the season seven reunion. A whole lot of Jivy fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed To Kill

Jerick stirred their coffee and watched as the milk diffused, turning the dark brown liquid a pale, creamy color. They looked up, and waved when they caught sight of Dustin wandering in search for them. “Over here!” they called.

Dustin’s eyes lit up seeing Jerick. He combed a hand through his hair as he hurried over, and planted a kiss on Jerick’s cheek. “Hey, darling, sorry I’m late, I got stuck in traffic,” he said, taking a seat.

“It’s nothing. I was just worried you wouldn’t make it. You want to order anything?” Jerick asked.

Dustin shook his head. “I’m good, I had a late lunch. How’s everything?” he asked. Jerick texted him a few days ago, asking if they could go out for a coffee. He was confused, as their last date had only been two days ago, but since he had a clear schedule he saw no harm in joining his lover.

“Oh, things have been pretty great. You know, shows, meeting fans, the usual.” Jerick laughed. “That reminds me, I wanted to ask if you would do a concert with me sometime. But the actual reason why I arranged this weird date- well, I suppose you can call it that, it’s because I want to ask you a favor, sweetie, but it’s sort of a big favor, you know? A really huge favor.”

“Go ahead and hit me with it.” Dustin shrugged. He would do most anything for Jerick, provided that it was sensible and within his capabilities.

Jerick grinned and took a deep breath before speaking. “I want you to design and make my outfit for the season seven reunion.”

“Really? Gosh, Jerick, I’d love to!” Dustin gushed. “I’m making Pandora’s, Manila’s and Bunny’s too, but I promise that yours would be the most spectacular gown!” Ideas were already blooming in his mind as he spoke. Jinkx had to be the center of attention at the reunion, he wanted all eyes on his lover, and to show everyone how gorgeous they are.

Jerick was delighted at their boyfriend’s response. “Thank you, baby! I’m so glad. Just don’t overwork yourself, though, okay?” They leaned across the table and patted Dustin’s cheek.

“I never do,” he protested. He stuck his tongue out playfully. “I work just enough.”

“Nonsense! I can practically see you designing an outfit mentally,” Jerick said lovingly. They knew Dustin was amazing at designing and sewing, but that he also had a tendency to push himself to the limits of his energy when he’s working on a piece. And that’s the last thing they want for Dustin to do.

***

“Okay, so I’ve sketched up a couple of designs,” Dustin said, looking through drawers to find the right stack of papers he was looking for. His house was pretty messy, but Jerick was used to it.

They stretched their legs on the couch as they waited patiently. “Are you sure you haven’t lost it?” they teased.

“Here!” Dustin pulled out the stack of designs he had drawn over the last few nights. They were all beautiful, colored drawings of gowns in every silhouette and hue. Lengthy notes in neat cursive were written next to the sketches, the occasion arrow pointing to the neckline or sleeves to indicate a detail. “See, I told you I would find it!” he said. He spread the designs over the coffee table, watching with pride as Jerick’s eyes widened at the array of drawings.

“Dustin, wow. These are- these are absolutely stunning!” Jerick exclaimed. They picked one up and started examining the artwork, reading the notes next to it as well. When Dustin finished arranging the designs, all 22 of them, they looked up. “Darling, you do know that I’m only going to wear one of these, right?” they asked. Jerick knew that even though they would only be needing one design, Dustin wouldn’t let the others go to waste, making them for himself or other queens.

Dustin’s mouth crinkled into a smile. “I am completely aware of that! But I want the largest range of choices for you. Seen any particular ones that have caught your attention?”

Jerick’s fingers danced over the designs, indecisive. He picked up one, two, three pieces of paper. Three designs. The first, a burgundy dress inspired by Elizabethan times, with a jeweled high collar and boned bodice, the skirt more of a petticoat that ends mid-thigh to show off Jinkx’s legs. The second, a steampunk themed outfit. The golden silk gown was floor length and shows off their curves, and has metallic gears running along the hemlines. The third and last took their breath away. It was a gown fit for a fairytale princess, another boned bodice, but the blue silk of the full skirt was covered by a layer of elaborately embroidered tulle. “I like the last one,” they decided. “It’s very Jinkx, I think I’ll look nice in it.”

“You’ll look more than nice! You’ll be the center of attention, stealing the spotlight from all the season seven queens! Although I still love you best like this, scruffy hair, sweater and all.” Dustin said, joining Jerick on the sofa and leaning his head on their shoulder. “Made up your mind? We can do a fitting right now, so I can start making the dress,” he prompted.

“Sure, why not? Sounds fabulous to me.”

***

Dustin finished the last of his coffee, setting it on the desk and picking up the lengths of silk and tulle that had become familiar to him over the past week. He hated sewing in the late night, but he had promised Jerick that their dress would be done by tomorrow, just in time for one last fitting before the season seven reunion, and he would hate to disappoint his darling. Dustin went back to sewing, humming to himself as his fingers pinned pleats into place. The machine’s loud whirring came to a stop and an almost tranquil silence fell over the room as he finished the last seam.

Dustin wiped beads of sweat from his forehead, smiling to himself as he lifted up his newest piece of art. The delicately embroidered patterns on the skirt sparkled even in the dim lighting, and he could already imagine Jinkx looking absolutely gorgeous wearing it. He gently slipped the finished gown on a dress form and looked at the gown one last time with pride before heading to the bedroom, where he fell asleep within seconds of laying on the bed. 

***

“Dustin, honey, what time did you go to bed last night?” Jerick asked, concern written clearly all over his face. Dustin had bags under his eyes and he moved with less energy. They were filled with anticipation to see the marvelous creation that Dustin made, but seeing their dearest boyfriend like that made their heart hurt.

Dustin shrugged. “Not sure. Maybe, like, two or three? I’ll live, it’s not the first time I’ve stayed up sewing.”

“Yes, but you look so tired. I can almost _feel_ the exhaustion radiating off you,” Jerick said. They pulled Dustin closed to him and planted a kiss on the other man’s lips.

Dustin hugged his lover, rubbing their back. As they pulled away, he said, “Enough with all this fuss about how I look, the reunion is still a week anyway, I’ll look presentable by then. And besides, I feel totally fine. Ready to see the dress?”

Jerick bound happily into the sewing room. An audible gasp could be heard when they laid eyes on the gown, hands flying to cover their mouth. “It’s magnificent.” They turned to Dustin, who was pleased at Jerick’s response. “Thank you, lovely. How could I ever repay you?”

“Well first of all, you can, you know, actually pay me…” Dustin said, smiling mischievously. Jerick smacked his arm. “I’m kidding, I know you will! Repay me by letting me choose your jewelry.”

“I’d love you to,” Jerick said, kissing their boyfriend. They know that he has a great eye for outfits, so they didn’t worry with leaving the outfit coordinating with him. “But really, it’s gorgeous. I can’t wait to try it on.”

“Why not now? I mean, we are here for the fitting.” Dustin loosened the corset lacing of the bodice, taking the gown off the dress form. Jerick undressed and slowly eased into the gown with as much care as Dustin treated it with. Dustin’s fingers tugged gently on the ribbons. “Tell me when they’re tight enough.”

Jerick waited until the boning compression felt just right. “Yep, that’s enough. I still can’t believe this is so pretty.” They examined the fancy embroidery on the skirt while Dustin tied the lacing ribbons.

“Well, I can believe it, because you are,” Dustin said, leading Jerick to the full-length mirror.

Jerick struck a pose, loving how they looked. “I look fucking sickening if I do say so myself.” They twirled playfully, watching the full skirt swish around. “I should just go like this to the reunion. No makeup, dry red hair, with a tiny bit of scruff.”

“And you would still be the prettiest one of them all.”

***

Ivy was nearly knocked over as Serena rushed to hug her the minute she stepped on the red carpet. “Ivy, girl, you’re stunning!” the younger queen gushed. Ivy smiled and returned a compliment to the other queen, she did think that she looked quite nice and was proud of her makeup. She had chosen a sparkly champagne dress with a pink fringe, something fun and cute that suited her perfectly.

To Ivy’s delight, her long hours of working on outfits definitely paid off. She was happy to say that the queens wearing her creations all looked lovely and fierce, Manila in particular receiving many compliments, although the congenial queen knew her Jinkx would receive many more. She exchanged greetings with Pandora, Max, Dela and a few other queens she was more familiar with. She searched for any sign of Jinkx, but they were lost in the sea of queens and paparazzi.

Soon the crowd began taking their seats. Ivy finally had the chance to catch up with her fellow season five girls, Alyssa, Alaska and Honey. All of them chatted like old friends, talking about what they went through the last year, as they hardly had any chance to be with each other. They sat in a row, along with Shangela, who Alyssa dragged along.

“Finally found you!” Jinkx said, taking a seat on Ivy’s left.

Dustin turned his head and looked in wonder at Jinkx. “You’re beautiful. I can never say it enough times to justify how marvelous you look.”

Jinkx grinned. “Decided to go with some makeup after all. You look fucking adorable, babe.”

“Miss Jinkx! You look sickening, girl!” Alyssa greeted. The dance queen gave Jinkx a huge grin, her respect for the winner having gained much more after seeing them dance and sing in performances after drag race.

“So do you! All of you do,” Jinkx responded, flattered. The queens exchanged stories, gossip and opinions on the season seven queens, before quietening down as the finale began.

***

“That was exhilarating.” Dustin was lying in Jerick’s embrace, both slightly drunk, tired, and in half drag after the partying at Willam’s post-reunion. All the queens were invited, and they tried to stay sober but relented as Alaska persuaded them to drink a shot or two.

“I love all these girls but I can’t wait to go home,” Jerick agreed, running their fingers through Dustin’s hair.

Dustin’s eyelids began to grow heavy. “I’m sleepy,” he whined. “I want cuddles.” He looked up at Jerick. “Please?”

Jerick wrapped their arms around Dustin tightly, swaying the younger boy’s body side to side. “Sweetie, go to sleep if you want, you’re so tired. Won’t hurt if we leave the de-dragging for tomorrow,” they whispered. Jerick was exhausted as well, their narcolepsy coming on at just the right time.

“Mmph.” Dustin mumbled out an answer, eyes shut. A few minutes later, the two lovebirds were asleep.


End file.
